bad turns
by 00carver00
Summary: a set of FBI agents are against their old enemy like always and find out they have a child, so will they kill the bandits this time or shall they get away....well u silly goose read and find out


"Well these are the FBI agents that are eating at my house every night." Ron said to all the kids/ teens in the parking lot. Savich and Surlock's son walked out of the elementary school. Savich's cell phone starts to ring.

"I'll be back" Savich walked around the car a local house… "Hello?"

"Well long time no talk" The voice made him shiver.

"What do you want…? You're calling awful close… Why?" Savich asked.

"Well I can see my kid sometimes. Even Claudia needs rights. We couldn't leave her sister and her husband now could we?"

MAX had the location already so no need to keep talking. "Good by"

He hung up and got in the car.

Later Dixon and Ruth met them up the road from where the old man and most likely Claudia were.

"He said something about a kid. And her having a sister with a husband." Savich said.

No cars were in the drive way but in the garage was a man about 6' 6" and had short hair that was almost completely black. A woman wearing a blue dress came out the side door and said something to him. He walked to where she stood and wrapped his really strong looking arms around her and picked her off the stairs. They kissed and she finally pulled out of his grip. A little boy came out and seen a shinning object out side by the bushes where the FBI agents were hidden.

"Anthony come inside. It's time for bed baby." The young woman's voice made her sound like a true mother. "Let's go snoopy's on TV"

"Really!" The boy ran back and she picked him up and took him inside.

The man whipped his hands on a drop cloth. He drug the trash can's to the end of the drive way the agents moved about ten times. He walked up the drive way and flicked off the lights. He reached up and closed the garage door. He went in side and the light on the second floor turned off. The living room light was still on. A light right on the end of the house on the second floor came on.

"We'll come up to the door and ask a couple questions that's it." Dixon said.

They all walked to the gate and a sign that read 'Beware of dogs' Ruth said It would be a smart idea to ring the bell from here."

"And how do we do that" asked Savich. Ruth pointed to a button next to the fence. "Oh never mind" Dixon pushed the button and two pit bulls ran around the side of the house and jumped up barking at the fence. The woman walked onto the porch.

"Kix, Devil!" the pits ran and jumped on her. Licking and pawing her wildly "Quit" They growled at them on the other side of the fence. "Sorry come on in" They looked at one another and Dixon grabbed Ruth's hand. Keeping her behind him, he opens the gate and enters. The dogs growls had stopped as the man from the garage walked out of the house.

"Stupid dogs, sorry 'bout that. We are a little shaken up is all" The young woman's arms slouch and her hands and laced in front of her. "Can we help you?"

"We are the FBI…" Ruth was cut off by the man who had walked down and was standing next to the woman.

"Well Claudia and the ancient thing she call's her 'sexy man' are gone. Left after hanging around for her… sorry their kid" He said.

"Yeah I told them if they can leave him with me then I can say who can see him." She looked a little like an actress but liked to keep people guessing "Please come in. Do any of y'all want some coffee or tea?"

"Yes please. I am Ruth and this is Dillon, Lacey, and Dixon."

"Well hello" The woman said. She was about 5', and had long brownish red hair. "I am Jade and this is Darrel and Claudia's son's name is Anthony." She turned and started for the house. The dogs start to bark and run ahead of every one and went in the house. A scream came from the second floor. "Oh no, they came back. I knew they wouldn't give up." The man took off in side and a shot rang out. "That's it. Do you need them alive?"

"No" Dillon said pulling out his gun. The girl grabbed her dress bottom and ran inside. The FBI followed her. They ran up the stairs and around the corner to see Moses Grace on the floor bleeding out of his gut.

"Where's Claudia!" Jade screamed. Moses pointed to the bedroom door down the hall. A loud thump came from the room. The door handle turned and the door opened. Claudia walked out holding Anthony is one arm and a baseball bat in the other. "Claudia put him down right now."

"Why he is my son. I'm the one that had him, not you." Claudia said evenly. Anthony was whining "Shut up!" Now Anthony was wailing and holding out his arms for Jade. Jade walked closer to them while Claudia tried to shut Anthony up. Jade grabbed Anthony and gave him to Ruth. Claudia took a swing with the bat and missed. Jade punched her low in the gut.

"Well he doesn't love you!" Jade screamed to her. Claudia and Moses get away. She runs to see about the man and dogs.

"Ouch! God Damnit think you can hurt me anymore?" He asked from the floor. Jade was holding the wound on his high chest.

"Darrel!" Jade said looking down at him. "What happened to you?"

"She fucking stabbed me!" Darrel said from a sitting position.


End file.
